Arvi
Appearance Arvi wears an open flannel shirt and a black t-shirt underneath. He wears a pair of jeans, along with a sturdy pair of hiking boots. He carries his saxophone in a case that has on his back. He stands at 6 feet tall. He has got sky blue eyes, golden blond hair, and eyebrows which are a much darker blond. He has a cluster of freckles on each cheek. His hair is styled into a spiky crew cut. His body is littered with scars from abuse as a child. To avoid being discovered by the monsters in the underground, he wears a beaked wooden mask in public. History Arvi was born in the countryside, into a family of renowned bounty hunters. His mother and father trained him relentlessly at a very young age, confident that they would create the greatest bounty hunter in history. When Arvi did not live up to his parents' standards, they would harm him physically and mentally in many torturous ways. To "discipline" him, they would say. Arvi grew to be very strong. At the age of eleven, he was already able to defeat a grown man twice his size. Despite this positive growth he despised his parents for what they did to him. Eventually, at age twelve, he grew tired of his parents' abusive ways and unrealistic expectations of him. And so, he packed his bags and left to wander the country in hope of finding a better life. For several years after he left, he would wander from town to town. Accepting any mercenary work he could get. One day, while Arvi was protecting a circus caravan as a mercenary, one of the circus musicians became good friends with him. The musician taught him how to play saxophone, and Arvi became a master at playing it with the musician's help. Once it was time for Arvi to leave the caravan, the musician gave him a deck of sharp, steel playing cards and a saxophone as a farewell gift. After five long years of wandering, he eventually came upon Mount Ebott and decided it would be interesting to go on a quick hike up the mountain. And eventually, after a few hours, he had come upon the cavern leading to the underground and sat down next to it to rest. Unfortunately, as he stood up to go back to hiking, he tripped on a rock and fell down past the barrier and into the underground. Realizing that there is no way to get back up, Arvi made his way through the ruins and finds out about the existence of monsters and their hostility towards humans. So he carved a beaked mask out of a piece of bark to use as a disguise. Personality Even though he has worked as a mercenary in the past, the last thing Arvi wants is to hurt someone. He tries getting along with everyone, which can be hard sometimes since he's generally a little awkward and bad with words. Nevertheless, he tries his best to be helpful to people. He is usually timid and quiet to people he just met, but once he has gotten to know someone better he becomes much more friendly and sociable with them. Occupation Mostly, Arvi wanders around the underground, looking for anyone in need of protection. Otherwise, he can be found outside of Grillby's or MTT resort, playing his saxophone and performing card tricks. ACTs Talk, Challange, Request song. Trivia *Arvi was originally planned to use a deck of tarot cards as a weapon. *Arvi's favorite drink is crabapple cider. Category:OC Category:Human Category:Male